With the increasing development of communication device technology, an electronic device may need to support a variety of networks such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), 3rd-generation (3G), Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Global Positioning System (GPS) and the like, and thus the number of antennas of the electronic device is required to increase to a corresponding number. For example, a smart phone may be disposed with 4 to 6 or more antennas.
More and more electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet and the like, have a metal frame which is more and more popular because of its fashionable designs. The all-metal body is becoming a major appearance of the mobile phone. There are more and more metal elements in the mobile phone. The increase of metal elements, however, results in the decrease of antenna headroom, which may impact on signal radiation and reception of the antenna. This challenges design of the antenna.
The WIFI antenna structure provided by the present application is specially designed for a metal body. The WIFI antenna structure may not only improve the performance of the WIFI antenna, but also guarantee a good isolation with other antennas surrounded.